Scree
by Celallian
Summary: Ancient traditions, new modern stuff, and saving the world. yippeeee.


Scree

Disclaimer: I own these characters. This is my first time writing this kind of story, so hang in there please. I'm trying to use authentic names but if I get something messed up or completely fictional (for a name or idea) then also hang in there. I can't help that I'm culturally ignorant. I try my best to correct that. Thank you. Please read and review.

"Sarah Fenley, Market St. banker, 22, employed currently in National Bank. In need of beneficial career move. Wants benefits and good salary. MA in psychology and accounting. Black belt in karate. Studies Tai Kwan Do and Judo. Willing to have a flexible schedule." an Asian girl with steady green eyes looked up from the paper at the person she was speaking to. "What do you think Misho?"

"I think that sounds terrific, but there's too much variety in the occupational options. Try it anyway," Misho answered sourly. He was always answering her questions and getting scowls in return, yet he never noticed that his answers were usually bitter and sarcastic.

"Thank you Misho. I will see you tomorrow?" the girl asked politely and formally. Misho nodded and waved her out.

Mai Li ran down the sidewalk, tears streaming down her brown, oval face. _What right has Misho to always treat me like that? He is only my calligraphy instructor, not my husband...yet._ she thought. She hated Misho's behavior as well as her parents' decision to give their daughter to him in exchange for a few cows and a barn. Mai could still hear her mother's sharp rebuke in her ears. "Your brother needs the farm for his future! Who else to carry the family name and honor? You? You are only a girl, and not even a pretty one. What good are you to our family? You can cook, clean, raise children in the Old Ways? Ha! You are sixteen, and cannot even write properly in the Old Way, let alone do real chores like the women of the house." and with that her mother spat at her feet scornfully. Hot tears welled up even more forcefully in Mai's eyes. Of course, her mother had made up with her later and apologized, giving excuse after excuse as to why her brother was so important, but Mai still could not shake the shock and hurt of that encounter. Her father just quietly and stubbornly refused to argue. His word was law, that was that. So now Mai had to marry the almost-middle-aged, cranky, scornful widower Misho, and she had not even the tiniest whisper as to how her wedding should be. 

"Li Mai! You know the rules of this city! No running on the sidewalks unless exercising!" shouted a mocking yet playful voice from down the walkway. Mai suddenly stopped, saw her friend, and grinned.

"Ah, but you see Mr. Amatto Yu, I am exercising and it is a worse offense to shout!" she retorted. The young man bowed in greeting and they passed each other smiling. _Now, he's handsome, smart, and funny. Why couldn't my parents choose him?_ wailed Mai's inner self. However, she knew that Yu was taken by her best friend Hatsu Pan, and Pan would never forgive her if Yu liked Mai. 

As Yu passed by Mai he noticed that her face was tear-streaked again, and that she was immensely relieved to pass by him. This concerned him because all through their lives they had been playmates, and she hardly ever treated him formally-- even in public. Mai was one of those spunky girls who cared enough about tradition and honor to follow it when needed, but didn't concern herself over small things such as seeing a lifetime family friend in the street. _I bet she's been for a lesson with Misho again. How her parents let her go without a chaperone is beyond me. Worse yet, they are using an age-old tradition and not allowing her to choose for herself. _Yu's pace increased angrily as he got more and more agitated over his friend's dilemna. Suddenly it hit him, her parents _wanted_ her to get into a scandle with old Misho, so that he couldn't back out at the last minute. They wanted their daughter to have no choice. _Ah, but they haven't reckoned on me,_ thought Yu wickedly. Although he openly favored Mai's friend Pan, he was deeply in love with Mai herself. He didn't want everyone to know of course, because of all the fuss. Pan would be so hurt too. This love triangle kept getting worse and worse, all because of Mai's parents and Misho's lust. For, indeed, Mai was a much-sought-after girl. She had the old Oriental features with a modern twist. No one knew where her green eyes and pale skin came from, but they were neverthelesss entrapped by her beauty. Yu formed a plan to free Mai, and to help her in whatever way he could. 

Mai ran home, only to find the house empty and the dog unfed. She did all the farm chores, then lay down to rest. When she woke up, her whole world had changed.

a/n: this is an original fanfic, something like anime or manga; along those lines. hope you like it. any suggestions? please email me! The story's set in an Oriental-like country, but with American touches as well. The setting changes to parallel dimension later on.


End file.
